First Christmas With You
by tenraitylee
Summary: This Christmas will be a lot more different for Naruto: busy, yet peaceful but most importantly, love-filled. Christmas tree hunting, snow-related rivalries, mistletoe, food coma and more...


**Author's note:** Uploading a christmas-themed story on the 7th of January is duly inappropriate of me, I know. Christmas and New Year made me realize that celebration and writing require different „good moods" and I needed to dedicate enough time for both of them, hence the delay. I found great satisfication in writing this and I hope you will enjoy it, too. Christmas items not so autentic in Japan ahead!

* * *

Christmas Eve's morning found Naruto Uzumaki fast asleep in his bed. All his limbs were sprawled in different directions, his head was tilted aside and a rill of drool was seeping from his mouth as the blonde shinobi was snoozing way too contentedly. Sakura let out a helpless sigh: this already grown up man of hers offered a quite amusing sight now. By then, she was examining him for minutes, standing next to his bed with a box of Christmas decoration held against her chest. After a long intake of breath, Naruto's eyelids started moving upwards. As the blurriness faded from his eyes, he slowly but gradually became aware of his surroundings from which the last one to evolve was the figure standing in front of him. Actually, it started taking a proper form: a pair of knee-high boots was followed by white, nylon-stocking-covered legs and at mid-thigh length, a long, red coat. By the time the pink locks came into his view, Naruto was wearing a slight smile and his cheeks was adorned with a blush: he definitely liked what he saw. Sakura pouted in disbelief.

„ _Oh my, has Shisou invited him for some celebratory sake, too? She could have realized by now that drinking is not Naruto's strong suit…"_

However, it only took a few more seconds for Naruto that her lineaments became visible as well, which meant the end of his dazed fascination. His eyes popped wide open and his upper body literally shot into a sitting position on his bed. The action's swing sent his nightcap forward on his head, too.

„Uh-aaah, Sa-Sakura-chan! I-I did not forget…! Whaaaat now?!" he panicked as he strived but failed to pull off the nightcap which completely blocked his vision.

Sakura let out a chuckle as she placed down the box and stepped to her teammate. She leaned in to gently sweep the cap out of his eyes with her palm which shootingly remained at the top of his head.

„I know about _everything_ " she smiled „I dropped in on Tsunade-sama this morning to hand over my present and she told me you ran late yesterday just to finish paperwork. She also said you were a great show…" Sakura was laughing by now „…and if she averted her eyes, she couldn't make a difference between the snowfall outside and the whirlpool of papers around your table"

„Hehe" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

„Baka…" Sakura placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then looked down into his eyes „You really didn't have to exert yourself this much"

A tinge of determination flickered through the blue of his eyes.

„I promised I will make myself absolutely free for the holidays! After all, we are spending it together. Oh… by the way, what time is it already?" he asked and glanced aside, feeling a little guilty.

„Don't do that face" she warned him "It's almost 9 AM but I also arrived late. A few things was still missing for dinner and mom sent me to shopping. But good news…"

She pulled the box she brought with herself next to the bed and sat down.

„I think I've found the best christmas tree decoration for you. I hope you like them…"

Naruto looked into the box which was filled with shiny orbs of orange and white colour. His face immediately lit up with happiness and he embraced Sakura in a tight hug.

„I _adore_ them, thank you!" he exclaimed and swayed her from left to right in his arms fondly to which she reacted with a chuckle.

„Alright" Sakura said after opening a little gap between the two of them „All we need is a christmas tree"

„M-hm" Naruto nodded, looking down at her.

That was right, the rest of his apartment had already been clad in festive decoration. Sakura was downright pissed when Naruto informed her about his lack of such Christmas patterns, so as the holidays were nearing, she spent her shift-free afternoons with setting the place ready for Christmas. At first, Naruto doubted the impact of all the ornaments, however, as days continued surrounded by them, he found himself reaching for snowflake- or reindeer-covered garments more frequently (things which reminded him to the upcoming event even outside of his apartment) and an arcane, good kind of anticipation took place in his heart. A feeling he deemed only partly to the festivity itself. It was more about being with the girl whose mere sight struck him with the same elemental force he could already experience even when he was only a disheveled, mischievous little boy.

* * *

„U-uuugh, Sakura-chan…" the blonde's voice was whiny, even resigned.

„What?" Sakura peaked out from behind a nearby pine tree.

Seeing Naruto squatting next to a shorter tree, the pink-haired kunoichi decided to walk back to him.

„I know I've said I will be content with a little christmas tree" he said as she was approaching „Which would perfectly fit into my equally little apartment. Like this one"

„So…?" Sakura stopped above him, seemingly confused.

„Well… just look at this one!" he sprawled his arms out towards the said tree.

„You're choosing that?"

„What? No! No…" he slowly emerged to his feet, his face prevailed by sadness „It's good here, right on the place where it belongs to"

„Naruto, you do realize that it's the „natural" fate of many pine trees at this time of the year, right? You don't do anything bad with that. It would be your very first christmas tree, anyways"

„It doesn't matter, Sakura-chan, I can't do that…" he paused and his glance seemed to stray away somewhere far „…I have already eliminated complete forests with Wind Style Techniques. I think I'd better spare at least this little guy"

Realizing how serious his words really are, Sakura's pupils grew wide in astonishment.

„ _How come he is this sensitive?"_

She reached up to lay one hand on his whisker-marked face which ultimately tipped Naruto out of his thoughts.

„Even up to this day, you can still cause me surprises" she smiled brightly up at him „Now let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and snatched him after herself. Having caught off guard, Naruto almost tripped but managed to spring after her at last.

„Where are we going?" he asked between pants and a chuckle, holding onto her tiny hand.

„To buy you a christmas tree, of course"

* * *

„Hmm…" Sakura stepped backwards to examine the result of their work.

Naruto quickly put on the same expression too and leant over her shoulder from behind. He even pouted his mouth in a critical manner. Sakura cast a furtive glance at him and her lips immediately curled together as she needed to hold back a chuckle.

„What do you think?" she managed to utter at last.

„This is the prettiest christmas tree I have ever seen" he offered her one of his signature smiles that reached no further than her heart.

„Then we're good" Sakura crossed her arms in front of herself and leant against his chest with contentment.

„It looks so real" Naruto remarked.

„Indeed. Was definitely worth the trial"

It took them good time and distance but they eventually stumbled upon a trader who sold artifical christmas trees. Talk about a last-minute purchase…

All at once, Naruto's stomach gave a loud rumble.

„Hehe" he scratched the back of his head „Would it be way too inappropriate to recommend ramen as a Christmas Eve meal?" he asked hopefully.

„I don't mind…" Sakura closed her eyes in surrender.

Enthusiastically, Naruto threw his arm around her neck and after a moment of feigned disapproval, Sakura clinged into it. As if he would read it from a book, the blonde shinobi made her acquinted, even before they could get their coats off of the rack, with all the special toppings Ichiraku has to offer at Christmas time.

* * *

„Merry Christmas, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san!" Naruto shouted happily and bowed his head and upper body lightly towards the shopkeeper and his daughter.

„For both of you, too" the old man said warm-heartedly, his wide smile drawing wrinkles on his face.

Naruto stepped through the curtains which closed the winter cold out of the ramen shop. Sakura was waiting outside and now, she reached her hand out towards him, her smile mainly covered by her scarf. Taking in this sight of her, the slightly rose-coloured cheeks and the way how the long red coat delicately encompassed her slender figure, sent a minor tremor through his system which, by now, was surely detectable on his face too. Little-boyish as he felt, the blonde shinobi bit in his lower lip which curled up in an embarassed smile. At first, he playfully caught the tip of Sakura's fingers, then, stepping next to her, he interlocked their hands.

„I don't know whether you've planned anything for now, but there's a little something I yet have to take care of…" he started carefully after a few minutes of walking.

The answer arrived without hesitation.

„Whatever it is, let me hear that"

* * *

They stepped through the entrance of the orphanage. Naruto, wearing a red santa hat, carried a huge bag over his shoulder. Sakura closed her eyes and let a smile take hold of her features.

„You look so goofy in that hat…" she murmured, unwilling to admit the straight opposite to herself.

„Alright, everyone, bear yourself very well!" they heard words of reprimand from the assembly room „Naruto-sama can arrive in any minu… ah, here he is!"

The old's lady's voice was immediately followed by excited „Naruto nii-san"s as the whiskered-man entered the place. The whirlpool of a dozen little voices echoed through the room which he greeted with a wide grin. Sakura left behind to examine the happenings from the distance.

„Silence, you all!" the old lady attempted to take the reins again „Good children will receive christmas presents only"

This proved to be effective because the little group switched to a lower level of enthusiasm. Only their eyes were shimmering with excited anticipation as they stepped to Naruto one by one who descended to one knee next to the open bag. Sakura, smile never leaving her lips, watched each of their faces light up with inexpressible happiness after the blonde shinobi handed them their gifts and she instinctively brought one hand to the point where she felt a beam of warmness spreading over her chest. The last one in line was a seemingly 7-year-old, black-haired little boy. Shining an especially bright smile at him, Naruto pulled a big plush panda bear out of his bag. Mouth opening a tiny amount, the child's pupils grew wide in astonishment as he reached his little hands out for the stuffed toy, totally forgetting about the package of sweets which came along with it. His disbelief only seemed to disappear when his fingers skimmed over its smooth fur. After a little more hesitation, he suddenly embraced and pressed the panda to the side of his face, closing his eyes tightly.

„What is it, Keito?" Naruto asked in a half-happy, half-unsure tone.

The boy held the plush farther to take a good look at it.

„This is the same panda bear Daddy gave me once" he said quietly, still staring at it.

Naruto froze: he definitely wasn't prepared for something like this. _Oh man,_ he was so sure he bought the exact toys written on the wishlist the old lady of the orphanage handed him over a few days ago. He even checked everything twice. This must be some sort of accident…

Keito's parents, two notable jounins of the Leaf, gave their lives for Konoha when Pain attacked the village. Having lost his own parents on a similar way, Naruto nurtured particular empathy towards him.

„Was he the one who gave it to you?" asked the little boy.

„I-I think we can call it that way" Naruto tried to put on an encouraging smile but felt it mingling with sorrow.

Lucky for him, Keito kept his gaze on the panda bear.

„Then you must be an angel too!" he bursted out at last, all loud and happily.

He sprang to his toes to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, who only came to his senses when sitting on his butt on the floor where the swing of the „attack" sent him. That proved to be the right moment for the other children as well to rush up at the blonde shinobi and smother him with their hugs. The old lady didn't even try to prevent that, she just let out a sigh and placed a hand against her forehead. The entire room was filled with joyful clamor from which snippets like „thank you" or „Naruto nii-san" could be made out every now and then. Plus, Naruto's wholehearted laugh, of course.

„Alright, kids. Go and play with those new toys of yours!"

The little bunch needed no further encouragement, they scattered in no time and while doing so, Naruto ruffled a disheveled little head here and there. Then he turned toward the old lady.

„We've settled everything about their special holiday meals, right?" he asked quietly.

„We have. You are endlessly generous, Naruto-sama" she bowed her head in respect.

Naruto did the same in response and casted one last glance at the happy children. He started towards the exit and after taking the first steps, he let his tears well up and roll down on his face. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed the sleeve of his jacket to them, his shoulders slightly flinching a few times as he stood his ground against crying. Sakura hurried forth to him, their equally teary eyes meeting on the way. Before she could reach him, his lips opened to a wide, heartfelt and tear-stained grin which could compete with a thousand suns. Sakura slammed herself under his inviting left arm and, embracing him steadily, grabbed a fistful of jacket on his back with her right hand. Naruto pulled her the closest as they proceeded to walk.

* * *

They found themselves strolling aimlessly on the streets of Konoha, still holding onto each other. Although, they haven't talked to the other since they left the orphanage, both of their features were adorned with the same smile as they replayed the many happy faces of the little kids in their minds.

„You have a heart of gold, you know that" Sakura remarked.

„I wanted to contribute to their happiness, that's all" Naruto chuckled, warding off the compliment humbly and glanced down at his teammate.

All at once, a hand sneaked into Sakura's field of vision, getting closer to her face with every inch. Becoming aware of it, her pupils grew wide in nervousness. In the last moment, Naruto's hand sank and took hold of the edge of her scarf. A little dazed, she raised her glance up at the man who, by then,was standing in front of her.

„You're catching a cold here at the end" he explained as he started fiddling with the loosened material.

Being one head taller, he basically towered above Sakura, said bodypart hanging dangerously close in examination. This way, Sakura had an exclusive view on his most handsome features and soon, a slight blush indicated they are quite to her liking. He had grown into a fine man, everyone with eyes could assure that. However, his own ones were dedicated to only one woman – or at this moment, to her scarf.

„Done!" Naruto leant back and smiled down at her.

Sakura was about to sink into the sparkling blue of his eyes when suddenly caught a stray motion from the side and she immediately sprang into his covering with a squeal. A snowball slashed through the air and busted right on Naruto's back.

„Ah-! What the…?" he twirled around to face with Konohamaru and his two companions.

„You are keeping your guard way too low recently, ne, Naruto?" the boy taunted, his eyebrows bouncing up and down in a telling way.

„Heh, I can take you down either way"

„Really? I challenge you for a snowball fight then!"

„You asked for it…" Naruto murmured, a competitive smile showing on his face.

Team Konohamaru exchanged glances: they knew the plot even without saying anything to each other. Suddenly, Moegi and Udon leapt to the left and right from Konohamaru and started sprinting towards Naruto with snowballs aimed at him. Although, the blonde shinobi kept his eyes on their leader, he swiftly gathered a couple of snowballs and also set off towards the attackers. Then they opened fire from all three directions. Naruto was manoeuvring skillfully among the massive torrent of snowballs and when they got in one line, he spun around his axis and launched two fatal shots which immediately disarmed Moegi and Udon. He proceeded towards Konohamaru, who wore a crafty grin. Even before Naruto could reach him, his legs slipped on a patch of ice which was carefully covered in snow and a few seconds of being out of balance was enough for the boy: he leapt in the air and landed a portion of snow on the top of the blonde shinobi's head who huffed due to the cold sensation. Konohamaru started backing, gathering newer snowballs in his hands.

„Not so fast!"

Naruto quickly made handsigns and lashed up the snow in front of him with Wind Release, which unite in a huge snowball-like mass of snow. After his initial astonishment, Konohamaru gave a squeak of bewilderment as the heap was launched towards in his direction. Escaping it was impossible and it basically pined the boy to the nearest wooden fence. Only his head popped up from the whiteness after a few seconds just to face with his rival who was throwing a snowball up and down in one hand.

„Hehe…" Konohamaru's features softened as he prepared himself for the upcoming.

A triumphant expression was about to spread over Naruto's face when, out of the blue, a stray snowball hit his shoulder. He turned his head and his glance met with Sakura's provocativ one.

„You're turning against me, too?" Naruto uttered in disbelief.

„You've been critically outmatching the poor kids" she pointed out and shrugged lightly.

„You are not getting away with that…" he said with playful threatening and set off towards her.

Sakura raised up her eyebrows and her smile grew wider. She threw more snowballs at him but Naruto didn't even try to dodge them, he took up all of it with his body and proceeded towards her relentlessly. On the last few meters leading up to her, he spread out his arms and the pink-haired kunoichi started laughing at her vain efforts. Her last snowball crashed into pieces on his chest as he snatched her up in his arms between laughs and protests.

„No, no, put me down!" Sakura banged on his chest with her fists playfully as she was carried to a huge pile of snow.

„Don't you dare-!" she warned him to which Naruto answered with reproving humming.

Sakura grabbed the front of his coat and buried her face into its fabric. At last, Naruto gave a chuckle and slowly placed her to her feet again.

„Let's agree in an even!" exclaimed Konohamaru who was delved out of the snow by his friends in the meantime.

Naruto exchanged grins with him.

„Deal"

Their fists bumped in a brotherly manner.

* * *

The snow was already falling when they set off to have an early dinner but not in Ichiraku, this time. Taking the holiday tumult into consideration, Naruto booked a table even weeks before and was content with his choice when witnessed Sakura's reaction. She was mesmerized by the place and had to admit to herself that it was oddly romantic from him. Even so, their meal involved more chatting than eating, which was more odd concerning the blonde man's notoriously bottomless stomach. Now, he was sitting motionless above his shrimp tempura, listening to Sakura talk about her family's christmas habits: for example, how her dad tends to plead loudly with the ornaments to stay fixed to their place. Naruto mused on all the little flutters of her features with fondness: although, her company was much like back in the old Team 7 days, there lied an unspoken link of intimacy which came with the consciousness of finally belonging to somebody. For real. They proved to be a good fit, by the way, since both of them spoke animatedly and, try as they might, they couldn't prevent their laughters from bursting out loud a lot of times.

By the time they left the restaurant, the falling snow created a winter wonderland out of the village. Sakura sneaked her arm around Naruto's waist as they walked through the street where everything was so jolly. Once they passed next to a dozen of villagers singing christmas carols, Naruto decided to join and leant to Sakura to hum a tune into her ear – his voice being surprisingly good – to which Sakura chuckled and pushed his chest playfully. While walking, her gaze got lost on the many festive lights every now and then.

„I know the place which offers a much better sight" Naruto remarked quietly.

After reaching the Hokage Mountain, million little beams came into their view which made them stay for long minutes. Sakura seized the blond man's hand a little tighter, hardly believing to her own eyes and smiled up at him to which he look down at her mildly. Everything was so blessedly peaceful, it seemed as if the world ceased to worry about a single thing at least for this time. Strolling back to Sakura's house, Naruto tightened his embrace around her, not wanting their walk to arrive to an end. They only separated when the stairs leading to the front door came into sight: they both knew Mrs Haruno had an opinion about public display of affection – or any kind of affection when it came to her daughter, for that matter.

Naruto strided after Sakura silently, mooning about the events of the day. His train of thought was cut short, however, when his legs decided to suddenly swing forward – without him. A surprised squeak and he immediately sprawled out on the icy ground with a loud thump. Sakura snatched her head aback to detect the lack of Naruto in her field of vision.

„Ow, not again…" the blonde shinobi groaned, dazedly staring up at the snow-clouded nightsky.

„Oh my…" Sakura chuckled and reached down to help him up „You alright?"

„Don't worry…" the whiskered-man uttered while struggling to get to his feet „…my head is hard enough"

„I can assure that" she laughed, sweeping the snow out of his thick hair.

„But I think I ripped my pants" he remarked while following her to the stairs „Maybe you have a spare one for me?"

„If you fit into my pants I will kill myself" she stated with seriousness and turned around to face with his smile.

„Are you sure you don't want to come in? Even for a little" she motioned towards the door with her thumb but he shook his head lightly.

„I have been appropriating you the whole day. You should be bored of me already" he grinned „I enjoyed today really much. Every second of it, but your place is with your family tonight"

„What are you saying, you dummy? You are…"

She was cut off as Naruto swiftly stepped close to her, cupped her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A pleasantly ticklish sensation rushed down on her spine and after a few heaven-blessed seconds, his lips pulled back and she snuggled up to the blonde shinobi who also locked her in a warm embrace. Sakura felt so helpless: she didn't want to force Naruto to stay, even though that's what all she wished for. After all, she had no idea how he intended to spend this and the upcoming night, maybe he desired no company at all on an event which is mainly about family. Holding Naruto more tightly, Sakura bit in her lips and her eyes moved from one direction to the other as if they were looking for an advice.

„No, this is not right!" she exclaimed at last, opening a gap between them with her palms.

Naruto blinked at her in question.

„I can't let you be all on your own, not on Christmas Eve! So please…" she averted her eyes in remorse „…spend the holidays with us. You can even sleep here. My parents wanted to get to know you better, anyway"

When she glanced up at him again, she found him wrinkling his nose in contemplation.

„I thought they know me well. I am the same old Naruto as I used to be, after all"

„That's not the point, idiot!" Sakura growled.

He flashed his signature grin at her.

„Invitation accepted"

* * *

„It's a real trial for the mind which requires staidness and a sharp intellect. So I'm asking you, Naruto… what will you do now?"

The blonde shinobi pouted his mouth a little before placing his finger on a shogi piece and moving it in a wide circle. Kizashi, being overly confident about his own tactics, leant closer to the table and his jaw dropped in disbelief in the next second.

„H-h-how is that possible?" he stuttered in complete stupor.

„Let Naruto be, Dad" Sakura remarked, standing leant against the frame of the kitchen door „You've been tormenting him with board games since almost an hour"

„Wait, we haven't even tried a lot of them! There's gomoku, mahjong…" he continued with the list while Sakura stepped behind Naruto's chair.

„You won all of them, didn't you?"

„Well, they weren't much of a match…" he scratched the back of his head with a grin.

„These women never stick with me for more than a round or two but you, kiddo, proved to be a worthy opponent" Kizashi noted with appreciation.

Naruto chuchkled sheepishly and Sakura raised a hand to her forehead in tiredness.

„Dinner's ready, everyone!" altered the attention Sakura's mom „Quickly, take your seats before it grows cold"

Naruto tilted his head aback to look up at the pink-haired kunoichi in worry.

„I'm afraid I'm not ready for another meal yet, we just got back from the restaurant not so long ago"

„Neither am I" she put her hands lightly on his shoulders „But you're not escaping this one. Five more rounds around the village after the holidays and your curves won't even rememer that"

„Would you tell the blessing this time, dear?" Mebuki looked at Sakura when they all settled down by the dining table.

„I-I am not good with words…" she said a little startled but met with Naruto's encouraging smile „…but alright" she chuckled „Hands?"

They all took each others' hands, forming a chain among themselves.

„Kami…" Sakura let out a sigh and closed her eyes „Thank you for this meal we are able to share together tonight. Bless the hands which prepared it and those who benefit from it. Also thank you for our new guest… without whom the event wouldn't be as special as it is" she opened her eyes „Itadakimasu, everyone!"

„Itadakimasu!" they repeated in unison.

„That was beautiful, dear" said Mebuki proudly.

„Everything looks so great, darling!" remarked Kizashi gleefully and the common chit-chat started to unfold around the table.

Sakura caught Naruto's glance who wore a grateful smile exclusively entitled to her. She requited it and swept her hair behind her ear with a clumsy movement.

* * *

„Sakura-chaaan, I cannot take more" whined the young hero of Konoha.

„ Just one more, I promise. I'm even picking before you" Sakura negotiated and reached into the box of chocolate.

She purchased this special kind of sweets during the morning shopping. It consisted of several pieces, each in different flavours, ranged from sweet to salty, delicious to hardly edible. The picking went randomly as the wrapper and shape were identical and resulted in the most various reactions – just another crazy family habit Sakura forgot to mention previously.

„Hmm" Sakura hummed in satisfaction as she bit her piece of chocolate into two „It's caramel filling" and tossed the box towards the whiskered-man „Come on Naruto, it's so much fun"

„How wouldn't it be fun when you're the one who always pick the best pieces" Naruto pouted but reached for a newer one without hesitation.

As soon as it crashed under his teeth, his eyes bulged out in shock and he pressed his hands to his mouth. When he finally managed to swallow it, he leant forward and started coughing.

„Ugh, chili powder…" was all he could utter while Sakura was rolling on the couch next to him, laughing uncontrollably.

She sprang to her feet and swiftly brought a glass of water which he drank up wholly.

„Okay, laughing at you like this was mean from me, I admit that" she caressed his back in a placatory manner.

„You have a privilege with that chocolate tonight"

„We, girls have such an ancient link with chocolate men will possibly never comprehend"

„Finally a decent man around and you almost kill him, Sakura" said her mother reprovingly from the kitchen door.

„Mom" it was Sakura's turn of whining.

„Enough of those silly games, it's already late" then she turned towards Naruto with a motherly smile „Did you find everything satisfying, honey?"

„The dinner was excellent, Mrs Haruno" the blonde shinobi bowed his head lightly.

„I'm glad to hear that. Now, Sakura, time to go to your room"

„Don't be like that, mom" then she decided it's best not to challenge her parent's patience further „I know it by myself, anways…"

„Say goodnight to each other"

„O-okay"

Sakura stood up to face with Naruto. Escorted by her mother's watchful glance, she put on an awkwardly exaggerated grin and raised her hand to a clumsy wave.

„Goodnight, you!"

„Goodnight, Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled at her lightly.

* * *

After a little while, he was sitting on the couch with his face cupped in one hand, examining the many little ornaments on the christmas tree which stood in the corner, just one meter away from the furniture. He was wearing a cozy reindeer-covered pajamas, an early christmas gift from Mrs Haruno.

„Alright, these are for you" she said, returning with bedclothes „Wrap yourself tightly, I don't want you to get flu or anything. Climate control next to the door, in case you feel cold and just feel yourself at home if you need anything"

„Thank you so much, Mrs Haruno"

„You're welcome, darling. Oh, the christmas lights! I can turn them off if they bother you"

„Uhm…" Naruto bit his lower lip as a shy smile started to form on his face „Wouldn't you mind letting them on?"

Mebuki's expression grew soft as she watched the hopeful light in the boy's eyes.

„I became fond of them lately" he added quietly.

„Of course they can stay on" she smiled at him warmly „Sleep well, darling"

„Goodnight, Mrs Haruno"

As the lights turned out all around the house, Naruto nestled himself between the many pillows and blankets under which the sofa couldn't even be made out. Once being under a thick plaid, he threw himself to his left side and tucked his arm under the pillow so that he can have the best view on the christmas tree. His nostrils were filled with the fresh scent of pine needles - something an artifical tree could never imitate, he had to admit that. Among the tiny lights, his eyes were roaming from one colour to another: they fascinated him to an extent that he felt he could stare at them forever. A good kind of feeling kept the blonde ninja awake, one he could only resemble to the short sensation of laughter lingering in his chest before it would erupt. He felt peaceful and restless at the same time.

„ **You've been so high on endorphins the whole day I could hardly get a blink of sleep"** emerged Kurama's raspy voice in Naruto's head.

„Good to hear from you. I already started to worry that the chili powder might have casted you out" he grinned.

There was a short pause before the fox demon replied.

„ **You do realize that ain't no chili powder can harm me? After all, I am separate from your physical being. This way, I'm wondering why you have never inquired whether I'm drowning in ramen or not?"**

„You are such a buzzkill. Anyway, I thought of you not once since the holidays began if you want to know that! I said to myself, how sad that Kurama can't see anything from this. I could summon him and let him play in the snow, for instance"

„ **You regard me a dog that wants to play in the snow?"** offence was palpable in the tailed-beast's tone **„Why not throwing me a ball, immediately?"**

„What? That seemed the best idea since I can't give you any presents"

„ **Presents?"** Kurama huffed **„What could I do with them?"** he added nonchalantly.

Silent seconds passed till he spoke again.

„ **You are happy. It's good enough, I guess"**

Naruto flinched in surprise before he closed his eyes for a wide, whole-hearted grin.

„Merry Christmas you old, grumpy fox!"

Kurama requited it with an approving humming which was softer than his usual expressions.

Naruto was about to put the pillow straight under his head when caught a stray motion in the door which opened to the corridor.

„Sakura-chan?" he uttered in surprise and sat up.

„Be quiet, you dummy!" she scolded him in whisper and stepped next to the couch „Give me some space, instead"

If the slight blush on her face not, her similarly reindeer-covered pajamas could be made out by the light of the christmas tree as Naruto pulled himself together on the couch as much as possible. He automatically raised the plaid so that she could get under it, too. As soon as her feet touched his, Naruto gave an unpleasant yelp.

„Ugh, Sakura-chan, your feet are like little freezer blocks!"

„That's what you get after standing outside your parents' door, waiting to make totally sure they're finally asleep" she gritted between her teeth furiously.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and wrapped the plaid tighter around her.

Sakura sighed, her annoyance seeping fastly once she felt the warmth spreading over her body.

„I didn't want you to feel excluded or something… sleeping on the couch like that…" she explained.

„I don't mind it at all. It's one particularly comfortable couch" Naruto assured her cheerfully.

A little hesitation here and there, a quick contemplation about invading one's personal place even more than she has already done and, at last, Sakura closed the little gap between them with snuggling up to Naruto. The blonde shinobi gasped, his heart starting to wildly hammer in his chest. It's impossible she can't sense that too, he thought.

„I'm so happy you are here with us tonight" she started, being oddly nervous to make eye contact „Earlier you said my place is with my family tonight. At that moment, it felt a little strange because you seemed not to involve yourself in the concept of _family_ , which I regard you a part of. I think you have always been that, long before we even started dating... I know we are not a legendaryfamily – really…" she trailed off, picking up a lighter tone „...after all, my mom pretends to be a chef for a whole army and if the tactics is up to my dad, that army will surely fall during its first battle…" then she returned to being serious again „The essence is that you don't have to spend any occasions lonely anymore. This door is open for you. And I… I want to be there for you… always…"

Silence fall at both of them and Sakura was wondering whether she has ventured too far with the whole family thing when , with a fervent move, Naruto pressed his lips against the top of her head. Laid on her back, his free hand hugged her to his chest; Sakura's pupils grew wide, gazing out to the couch over Naruto's shoulder with a faraway expression. Automatically, her hand found its way under his outstretched arm and embraced the edge of his shoulder.

„Thank you, Sakura-chan. For everything…"

Despite her conviction and latter announcement that she can't fell asleep under any circumstances on the couch, Sakura pretty much succeeded in doing so. She couldn't really help it: the warmness and spring-like scent Naruto eradiated put her in a way too tranquil position. Listening to her suspiciously moderate breathing since a while, Naruto tilted his head a little in examination. His lips curled up to a tender smile: yep, Haruno Sakura just got into her most harmless condition. Even though he yearned to steal more seconds of her being like that, he kept the warning in his mind. Gently, he patted her shoulders a couple of times to which her eyelids slowly opened up.

„Sakura-chan, you've been snoozing already" Naruto chuckled but his words seemed to miss their target as Sakura kept staring at him without reacting at all.

Only her half-closed eyelids indicated that she's any sort of awake. Even before the blonde man could come up with something else, she suddenly rose with a heavy intake of breath and instead of leaving the couch, she turned into the opposite direction. Unsurely looking for a bearing, she laid her palm on Naruto's shoulder which basically pushed him down to the couch. Now, she was leaning over him, jade eyes staring out to nowhere through the curtain of her eyelashes with the same dazed expression.

„Sakura-chan?" Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, having no clue how to handle the situation.

Accelerating his growing shock, Sakura's body started to slowly descend but on the last few inches, she eventually fall against his chest just like a sack of potato, her falling her spreading a part of the blonde shinobi's face. Naruto's eyebrows shot up in disbelief: she was snoozing again. Then a repressed little squeak escaped his lips to the ticklish sensation Sakura caused with breathing against the crook of his neck.

„ _Uh-oh, it's bad"_ flashed through his mind as he felt an involuntary shiver running through his system.

„You're still using the same coconut shampoo, I see" he remarked from under her silky pink locks with an inevitable tinge of nostalgia „Sleeping this deeply confutes that you're actually a ninja…"

Just as if hearing that, Sakura raised up her head, cloudy emerald eyes meeting huge cerulean orbs.

„Hey there…" Naruto started unsurely.

„Oh my… I can't sleep here…" she mumbled dazedly and pushed herself up with a swift move.

Obviously still half-asleep, the pink-haired kunoichi set off towards her room with wobbly but determined movements.

„Wait…" Naruto reached after her, dubious about the success of her lone venture but Sakura shooed him, muttering words like „mom" , „murder" and „find out".

She could never recall how she fall asleep in the living room that Christmas Eve, particularly not the way she got from the couch into her own bed.

* * *

Sakura was rumbling downwards the stairs with the excitement of a 5-years-old.

„It's Christmas, everyone!" her joyful voice rang through the entire house, making sure even those who maybe hasn't risen yet have a chance to get to know that.

Fortunately, everyone had been already up and busy with something.

„Not so fast, honey" Kizashi peeked out from the bathroom, shaving foam and a smile adorning his face.

Sakura stopped at the threshold of the living room, jade eyes lighting up with warmness as soon as she spotted the young hero of Konoha casually laying one neatly folded blanket to another.

„Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto became aware of her presence briskly and as he automatically shined a smile at her, he had to retain his lips from curling up further than necessary at the sight of the disheveled, loose-pajamas, _beautiful_ mess she was.

„Merry Christmas, you!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck which, due to his temporarily dulled senses, Naruto registered only with a second of delay, thus, they managed to topple the pile of blankets.

„Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan" he chuckled, his palm lightly grazing her shoulder blade before letting go of her: they were both aware of Mrs Haruno's dangerous proximity who were bustling about in the kitchen.

„What are you up to?" Sakura asked, noticing his normal clothing just now.

She raised a pointing finger at him.

„Don't you think escaping on Christmas day…" her warning was rather menacing.

„Huh? No, I don't…" he grinned sheepishly „Mr Haruno and I decided to shovel the snow in front of the house before breakfast" then an amused smile appeared on his face and he added more quietly „No Wind Release involved, I promise"

„I hope so – because knowing my Dad, he will surely make a match even out of that"

And he did. Breakfast had been steaming on the table, ready to be eaten when the two men literally fall through the front door.

„ _Did they just bet on who will reach the door first, too?"_ flickered through Sakura's mind as heard the loud bang coming from the hall and the blatant snicker which followed that.

She came upon the image how his father and boyfriend was bickering animatedly, voices raspy and faces crimson from the crisp winter air.

„ _Idiots"_ Sakura growled inwardly, looking over their messy, snow-covered clothes.

„I won!" Kizashi exclaimed, too occupied to gain back his proper breathing „You were too slow"

„Too slow? You were the one who stopped to wish 'Merry Christmas' for every single passerby!"

„At least I didn't almost shovel them away with the snow!"

They both erupted in laughter anew which roared through the whole house. The annoyance which previously took hold of her unnoticably vanished as Sakura lingered on the whisker-marked face possessed by unfailing happiness. Even teardrops have appeared in the corner of Naruto's eyes while he was laughing.

„Hey, honey!" Kizashi greeted her daughter as she was nearing them „We've cleaned up…"

„…the whole street" Naruto finished with a mischievous grin.

Unable to bear the clamour in the hall any longer, Mebuki popped up in the kitchen door, a thick aura of killing intent levitating around her which made all of them, even Sakura flinch in dread.

„You two…" the woman gritted between her teeth as she was proceeding towards them, pretty much resembling to a predator ready to pounce its prey.

„Calm down darling" Kizashi stammered, his face devoid of any colour by then.

„It's okay mom…" added Sakura, standing in front of Naruto like a human shield.

„How dare you…" hissed Mrs Haruno which made her husband instantly loose his cool.

„Run, son, run!" the man snatched his head towards Naruto „You still have a lot to live…OUCH, OUCH!" he yelped as his freshly cut mustache was tugged by his wife.

„How dare you behave so foolishly?!" she shouted at a maximum volume „Like an idiotic, grown-up child! Dragging poor kid into your stupid shenanigans" then she looked at Naruto and spoke in a mild tone „Breakfast on the table, darling. Down with the boots and sit down before it turns cold. And you…" she reverted to Kizashi „You are going to do the dishes for an entire month!" she snapped at him and dragged the poor man by the mustache along with her into the kitchen.

„Starting from this day?" he whimpered in disbelief.

„Starting from this second!"

Anguished as he was, Kizashi sent one last smile and an it-was-so-worth-it wink towards his fellow snowfighter. As soon as her parents disappeared behind the kitchen door, Sakura sighed in relief. She looked up at Naruto on whom the remnants of laughter wore off only now. An odd little object intervened the direction of her glance, hanging below from the ceiling. The pink-haired kunoichi let out an I-don't-mind sigh before closing her eyes and rising to tiptoe under the mistletoe. The completely unaware blonde shinobi froze as felt her scorching hot, silk-soft lips on his frostbitten cheek, right next to the corner of his mouth. His features slackened due to a pleasant flush of dazedness and as Sakura pulled back, she recognized that there's addition to his crimson complexion.

„Breakfast awaits" she remarked simply and set off towards the dining room.

After the rich, delicious meal - which added plus 60 sit-ups to both shinobi's usual practice between Christmas and New Year - , they settled down in the living room: Naruto and Sakura sprawled comfortably on the couch while Kizashi, bearing the spirit of competition as ever, was sitting by the table, laying cards all around.

„No offence, but aren't you supposed to do the dishes?" pouted Sakura suspiciously at her father.

„Nah, I'm good. I've already eliminated the majority of it. The rest can wait until a few rounds" he poked towards the cards with his chin.

Naruto casted a furtive glance towards Sakura and as carefully as he would evade a stringtrap, he reached into his pocket, however, he was deprived of doing anything else due to the sudden appearance of Mrs Haruno.

„Alright, these are the very last decorations to put on the christmas tree" she placed a box on the free end of the table and raised out one tiny, wooden figure – some sort of a star, Naruto presumed „These are my favourites"

Then from the corner of her eye, Mebuki noticed how Naruto hastily leaned forward in his sitting position while one of his hands remained buried in his pocket.

„But let's get to them after lunch" she briskly added „Kizashi?"

„Yes, darling?" he asked, eyes remained delved into his cards.

„Come with me to the kitchen, I need you to taste whether the sauce is spicy enough"

„Are you sure?" he asked, seeming genuinely startled „The last time I made a comment about your seasoning, there was a knife in your reach and it almost cost me a limb"

„Kizashi…" Mebuki's voice was threateningly low and a vein in her forehead slightly bulged out as a warning.

„On my way" he scampered after her obediently.

Naruto smiled at his „luck" and turned toward Sakura who was still shielding her eyes with one hand due to their parents' antics.

„Uhm, Sakura-chan… I knew we agreed in 'no presents this year' since this is our first year together…" a reddish colour started to take hold of his features „…but I think this is exactly the reason why I - uhm…" he fumbled clumsily in his pocket and at last, pulled out a little box tied across with a ribbon „…just please, take it…" he chuckled nervously, holding it on his two palms towards her.

„Oh…" was the only tiny sound Sakura could utter right then.

With particularly careful movements, she unbinded the ribbon and slowly raised up the top of the box. The quick intake of her next breath was well audible; Naruto, who examined only her eyes all along, bit the inside of his lower lip when detected the gorgeous shimmer the jade orbs all at once sparked up with.

„N-Naruto!" she said in a restrained voice, one hand involuntarily covering her mouth.

Her fingers gently raised up a thin, dainty silver bracelet whose middle held a delicate little gem – just as emerald as her eyes.

„I thought of you as soon as I laid eyes on this" Naruto explained „May I…?"

„Oh, yes…"

Sakura placed the jewelry in the blonde's hand who, after a few clumsy but determined movements, latched it around her wrist.

„So beautiful…" fall off of her lips as she was admiring the simple, yet graceful little thing „You really shouldn't have to…" she started but briskly got interrupted when Naruto slipped his hands under hers'.

„These hands save lives. The least I can do is to appreciate them like this" he smiled warmly, making Sakura's blush extend on her cheeks.

„T-thank you…" the pinkette muttered, her poise only gained back when something else suddenly flickered through her mind „I've also got a present for you"

She sprang up and pulled out a neatly-wrapped bundle from under the christmas tree.

„Here" she laid it on the blonde's lap with a hesitant move „Merry Christmas once again" her smile flared up beautifully on her reddened face.

„For me?" Naruto's words were out before he could register that.

Apart of the multitude of ramen coupons Iruka-sensei gave him and this year's reindeer-covered pajamas from Mrs Haruno, the blonde shinobi hardly get any presents on Christmas. He was fond of giving, he knew that based on his experience in the orphanage but being on the receiving end filled him with an oddly pleasant feeling as well.

„Go on" Sakura quietly encouraged him.

Truth to say, she was curious about his reaction, even though wasn't sure about whether she has made the right decision when opting for _that_ gift. At the moment the idea came into her mind, she felt so enthusiastic and sure about that. So sure that she didn't even took into consideration the possible consequences. But it was a tad bit late for retreat now, wasn't it?

Sakura watched as Naruto's careful hands started to tear the wrapping open which soon revealed something resembling to a book. He examined it for a few seconds with silent curiosity lingering on his features.

„What is it?" he asked,adressing the question to basically no one.

Then his fingers slid the lid open and on the first page, to his utmost surprise, Naruto came across a picture where his 8-years-old self was standing next to the Third Hokage, the old man's hand resting on his little shoulder. The whiskered man gaped in astonishment.

„From where…?" was all he could utter and his glance roamed to the next picture where he was actually sporting his newly-earned, very first headband.

„Iruka-sensei was a great help" Sakura admitted „Many of them are randomly taken. See this one?"

She pointed at a photo which, assumed from the tiny details, probably depicted the training grounds where they were leaning forward a seemingly exhausted Kakashi sprawled out on the ground. They were both in a frantic laugh.

„Sai took it when collecting data for his research called 'how human emotions manifest'. He willingly passed it over, claiming he's already experienced enough"

As Naruto was flipping through the pages, all kinds of photos came into his view: Team 7 (involving the memorable one taken on the day of their inauguration) or pictures ranged from genin to chunin days, the majority of them featuring their friends, too. Sakura's smile started to fade as he was nearing a particular section of photos and for a valid reason: as soon as features so similar to his appeared in front of his eyes, the page quivered in Naruto's hand. His head slightly sank, causing his blonde hair to stumble forward and cast a shadow on his eyes. Sakura examined his motionless posture with concern and was quick to add the next.

„Those are from old documents shisou allowed me to seek out…"

Her despair now growing fairly, she involuntarily brought one hand to her chest.

„ _I have made a mistake"_ flickered the painful realization through her mind.

„Naruto…"

She unsurely reached out to touch his arm but then he turned towards her: firstly, his lips parted for a smile and as they widened, a chuckle found its way through them but it seemed to make a somersault before letting itself to be heard. At the same time, he tired to rub away tears forming in the corner of his eyes with the edge of his palm but there were more to come and the blonde shinobi ended up in the duality of laughing and crying. His thumb caressed over a photo about his mom, Kushina who wore a humble smile, looking directly in the camera and then shifted to his father, Minato who poised one of his Hiraishin kunais with his index finger with a cheeky blink. Althought, most of these photos were formal and a little ragged, they were _so_ _them._

Before being able to do anything, Sakura found herself snatched to Naruto, his arms tightly interlocked behind her back and their heads pressed together.

„Thank you, Sakura-chan…" he whispered into her ear weakly but gratefully.

Sakura felt her insides throbbing with happiness and face flushed with warmness, neither she could stood a chance against but she didn't even intend at that moment. She blindly brought her hand up to his face which was still wet and roamed further, caressing through his spiky blonde hair before settling down on the back of his head. She let out a chuckle so bright and joyous it could compete with the nicest heart-fluttering tune.

And after that Christmas, this photo album remained the keeper of more memorable moments which was yet to await for them.

 **[THE END]**

* * *

The _„If you fit into my pants I will kill myself"_ line originates from the movie called While You Were Sleeping (1995) – one of the most wonderful Christmas movies ever made.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
